


temporary solutions

by yosoyritmo



Series: original poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Poetry, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosoyritmo/pseuds/yosoyritmo





	temporary solutions

**temporary solutions**

 

“what's the worst that can happen?”

as it turns out, quite a lot  
if you're talking about  
the kind of boy  
who likes compacent boys.

a solo cup of soluble codeine  
makes you feel sick with debauchery  
and, as if reading your mind  
he cries out, "debauchery!"

you forgot about the shots  
he made you knock back—  
you think he had a couple,  
but suddenly you're walking the ring road.

he's laughing, always laughing  
but you don't have a clue  
what's so funny.  
“when did we get out here?”

either he didn't hear you,  
or he forgot you said anything,  
but he holds your arm tighter,  
pulls you closer.

you can see his hands on you  
but don't know where they are.  
maybe it's colder than you thought.  
he's nice though.

he doesn't stop giggling,  
“you can't feel anything, right?”

right.


End file.
